


Ageless

by IRTooM



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Obi-Wan wiht out beard looks like12 year old, or at least like he hasn't aged since he hit 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRTooM/pseuds/IRTooM
Summary: Obi-Wan was well aware that while fighting he risked something getting cut off. He just never really expected his beard being a victim . And it wlud all have been fine if everyone just treated him normally instead of treating him like freshly minted knight.





	

Obi-wan was annoyed.  
He was well aware that while fighting he risked something getting cut off. He just never really expected his beard being a victim ,with he was quite fine really.  
This was something he clud actually regrow as opposed to his limbs so yes it was fine.

Trough it clud have been better if it clud do with trimming ,  
unfortunately his choice was only between shaving completely or looking like idiot while missing part grew back.  
And it wlud all have been fine if everyone just treated him normally instead of treating him like freshly minted knight. 

The Jedi Master was well aware how young he looked whith out his beard( his baby face was pat of a reason he grew it in first place). 

And yes now he looked younger that his padavan cum knight partner .  
Thank you Anakin for pointing out the obvious. You do us all a grat service.  
He didn't hold it against those who didn't know him , that was fine. Except.  
Except the fact that The Negotiator was well known figure in whole Republic. They all knew him or at least knew of him.  
But Obi-wan was greater man he wlud forgive them they didn't know any better.

But his just took the metaphorical cherry on top. This was only group he didn't expect to treat him differently.  
He looked at his fellow council members in disbelief arms crossed.  
One hand went automatically to rub at his chin ( it felt werid with out all that hair) as he said.

" Why don't I just cut my hair back to my old padavan style and we all can start training me like one ?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
